The Mess Which is Merissa
by vinandelendforever
Summary: Merissa is Percy Jackson's twin sister. She is called to go on a quest with her best friend and her cousin. The world is in danger once more, and as before, a Jackson will be a part of it. ON HIATUS, UNDERGOING FURTHER EDITS!
1. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: vinandelendforever doesn't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does**

 **A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice! Critics are very much needed, but please express your thoughts NICELY!**

Merissa POV

Sometimes I hate my life. No, really, I'm hunted by monsters who would love to eat me. I am the only daughter of Poseidon at camp. And to add to that, my scent is stronger to monsters because not only am I a daughter of Poseidon, I am also a granddaughter to Apollo! I know, I know, there are also plenty of good things, like how my mom lives close by in Manhattan and I have amazing friends. But even friends can be hard. Even as a demigod you have drama. Now onto the story!

I'm alone. It's dark. There is something sinister about the dark. It is as if all light has been sucked from the world, not just this room. _Hello, little demigod._ The cruel voice sounds vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?"

My frightened voice echoes in the room. _You don't recognize me? Why, I am hurt, Daughter of Poseidon._ _Think back to when you were new. Remember the first hellhound? It was more dangerous, its senses more enhanced, and it was much larger than an average hellhound. She had my blessing._

"You m-must be Erebus."

My voice, if possible sounded more frightened than earlier. _Ah, you finally recognize me. I will enjoy seeing you break. I will not visit you in a dream again, but prepare to face trials. I want to see how much you can take before you_ break.

"I am _not_ going to break."

My voice sounds more confident. Then the voice comes again, one last time. _I_ will _break you. I will destroy your life. Your friends will die._

"What about me?"

This time the voice is silent. All of the sudden, I am falling, falling into a bottomless pit.

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. How had _Erebus,_ of all beings, made me feel so vulnerable in a dream? Than again, Leo was almost killed in a dream by a sorceress. That was horrible. I felt so open. I have to tell Chiron. I slide out of bed and sneak towards the door, trying not to wake Percy. I make my way to the Big House in the dark. I walk up the steps onto the porch. I knock on the door and wait nervously before the door. Chiron opens the door, a tired and concerned look on his face.

"Merissa, what is wrong?

I answer quickly. "I had a dream about Erebus. He said he is looking to destroy us. I think he is going to be a huge threat."

Chiron sighs. "I suspected as much. Sleep while the night is here. We will call a meeting in the morning."

 **Sorry it's kind of short. I'll try to write a longer chapter tomorrow. Do you like it? Anything I need to change? Please give your opinion on this chapter.**

 **vinandelendforever**


	2. The Quest

**Hello! As no one has commented or reviewed, there is nothing new. And again, vinandelendforever doesn't own characters, plot lines, or anything else published and created Rick Riordan. I only own Merissa and the parts of the story created by me.**

Merissa POV

After I went back to Cabin 3, I fell back asleep and had an uneventful sleep. In the morning, before Percy was awake, I dressed and left to squeeze in some extra archery practice. I need all the help I can get in archery. I'm better than Percy, but I'm still not very good. I shot until the sun was just about over the horizon and the breakfast horn had sounded. I headed to breakfast and sat at Poseidon's table with Percy.

After a breakfast of bacon on buttered toast, I went around telling our camp counselors plus Hazel, Frank, and Reyna to come to the Big House for an emergency meeting. After we had all gathered in the Big House, Chiron called the meeting to order. The environment was very serious for a bunch of ADHD demigods. Even the Stolls and Leo weren't joking around. You might think a silly nightmare doesn't call for a serious emergency meeting, but demigod dreams can foretell danger. Chiron looks to make sure we are listening. "Let us get straight to the point. Merissa had a dream containing very vital information. Merissa, please share the details of the dream with us."

"Alright, so last night Erebus visited me in a dream. In the dream there was no light. Then I heard Erebus. He told me he would test me, and destroy my world. He wants to kill everyone. Right before I woke up I started falling into nothingness."

Percy looks at me, a concerned look on his face. The counselors look confused and nervous for what Chiron will say next. "As you have heard from Merissa, there is a new threat. I hoped this prophecy would not be fulfilled for many years."

Annabeth leans forward, stormy eyes intense. She asks the obvious question. "What is this prophecy?"

Chiron recites

" _Darkness shall threaten to overthrow,_

 _The powerful world that has since grown;_

 _Twins of sea shall join with death,_

 _The dove and the flame and strength of depth;_

 _They must find the tool, made of steel,_

 _To defeat the creatures who make them a meal;_

 _They must recover the book filled with secrets of past,_

 _To make this one triumph last;_

 _And lastly they must muster strength of will,_

 _For the waters of pain will over fill."_

How we were supposed to figure this one out, I didn't know. But with a bit of thought I came up with this response. "Darkness is clearly Erebus. Twins of sea are also obvious: Me and Percy! Dove equals Piper, flame equals Leo, and strength of depth equals Reyna. The weapon made of steel I am not sure about. The creatures who seek to make us a meal are monsters. The book and the waters of pain I am also not sure about."

Chiron nods and starts to speak again. "I think that the book filled with secrets of the past is the same book kept by Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory. The tool made of steel can probably be located with this book."

Chiron then turns to us and says, "Those who are mentioned in the prophecy will be going on a quest in exactly one week. Prepare well."

And with these words we left. Leo, Piper, Reyna, Percy, and I headed to the arena to train. After this, meals are eaten and songs are song and then it's off to bed for everyone.

 **I hope you like this story. Remember what I said before. Criticism is welcome as long as you state your opinion nicely.**

 **vinandelendforever**


	3. A Super Short Beginning

**Thanks for the feedback, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. I was trying to make her similar to Percy, but I guess I shouldn't do that (as apparently I am bad at that.). I will try to improve the writing as I go. As I am in need of improvement, critics are welcome! No hate, though. That doesn't help.**

Merissa POV

A week later at about 7am we were waiting for Leo on Half- Blood Hill. Reyna and Piper had been first to arrive, followed by me dragging a very sleepy Percy. Leo had yet to arrive with his things. I yawned as I leaned against Thalia's tree. "When do you think he'll be here?"

Reyna smiled. "Considering he is right there, he will probably be here in 3 minutes."

Piper laughed and called out to Leo. "Where've you been, Repair Boy?"

Leo reached the top and frowned up at Piper. He shouldered his small pack and and responded. "For your information, Beauty Queen, I was _packing._ I had to make sure I had drachmas and medical supplies."

Piper smiled and turned towards the road. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded, and Piper and Reyna led the way down the hill. Percy broke the silence. "Where are we headed first?"

Reyna turned her head toward Percy and slowed down a little. "Chiron said Mnemosyne is usually in northwestern Utah, so we'll head there first."

"Well, getting there is going to take a while," Leo says, "and we don't know exactly where we're going, but on we go anyway!"

 **I know it is very, very short, but I'm not sure what I want to happen next. Do any of you have any ideas on what should happen next? Let me know! I will try to get a chapter out by Wednesday. Good –Bye!**

 **vinandelendforever**


End file.
